yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yugi Muto's Decks
=1st Anime= =2nd Anime= Duelist Kingdom During Duelist Kingdom, Yugi uses a deck comprised of mostly low-Level EARTH and DARK Monsters and some Equip Spell Cards to increase their abilities. The deck also originally had the Exodia cards in it, which he used in the first episode to defeat Kaiba, but on the ship to the Duelist Kingdom, Weevil Underwood threw them overboard, and even though Joey Wheeler attempted to save them, only two of the five pieces were ever recovered, which were the head and the right arm. In episode 13, Yugi combines some of Joey's, Téa's and Tristan's cards into his deck against Bakura/Yami Bakura. Battle City During the Battle City arc, he keeps the theme of having EARTH and DARK monsters with dangerous effects. His Magnet Warriors become a major part of his Deck, as does his "Dark Magician Girl". His Deck from Battle City onward focuses more not only on his "Dark Magician", but also on his manipulation of his Spell Cards that are designed to destroy or negate the effects of his opponent's Spell Cards and Trap Cards. The rarest card in his Deck (aside from the previously lost Exodia) is "Dark Magician", of which he has only one. (Though during Battle City when challenged by Arkana the winner of that duel would obtain the loser's Dark Magician. Although Yugi won, it's unknown whether he actually took Arkana's Dark Magician but if he did, he never used it. It is unlikely that Yugi would use Arkana's Dark Magician card as he determines during the duel that it has been tampered with, having its edges trimmed.) As the series progresses he adds more support for his "Dark Magicians", such as "Dark Magic Curtain", "Magical Dimension", and "Sage's Stone" Virtual World His virtual world Deck is largely similar to his Battle City Deck, though he did not have the luxury of his God Cards. Waking the Dragons Yugi's deck now featured more support for Kuriboh and Dark Magicians and now had The Eye of Timaeus. Grand Championship His Deck now featured more support for his Knights. (Also see Rick whose Deck Yugi used against a Duel Robot.) Pyramid of Light Dawn of the Duel During the Dawn of the Duel arc, Yugi uses a deck based around cards with a Toy theme and LV monsters such as "Silent Swordsman" and "Silent Magician". This deck represents the strength Yugi has without the help of Yami Yugi as well as his playful side. Notably, Yugi's deck does not feature Dark Magician during this arc. GX Yugi's Deck featured a combination of cards Yugi has used throughout the series from his Duelist Kingdom to his more modern cards. (Also see Dimitri who used Yugi's Deck on an occasion) Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcend Time =Manga= Early manga Duelist Kingdom Battle City Dawn of the Duel R In Yu-Gi-Oh! R, Yugi uses a Toy Deck, centered around Yugi's childish side, using cards such as Toy Magician and Toy Box. =Novel= =Video Games= Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 Nightmare Troubadour